User talk:Davidchola2
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Yakitate!! Japan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Azuma kazuma 859.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:44, September 9, 2011 *Sup bro, was wondering if you knew which # Japan the pic you uploaded of Kazuma might be, been trying to fill Category:Recipes but I started late so I'm missing a bunch done earlier on in the anime. Tyc 04:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ja-pan Great job, going to add your page to Category:Recipes for now, been thinking of creating a sub-section just for Ja-pan recipes in the future though. Eventually it would be cool if each individual one had its own page where we can expand information and post pictures of them. Tyc 01:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Hm I did notice you deleted some pics off Ryo's page. If it's too cluttered we can splinter it off into a gallery page, but not using the pics anywhere is a bit much, as they do illustrate key scenes in his life. In the future if pics need to be shuffled, could you put them in a gallery section which if it gets too big can have its own page? Tyc 01:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, not an admin. The owner was active around the end of last month. Took around 3 days to reply last time, so I probably wouldn't stress unless it's a week's delay. I think for now we can just focus on adding data to the wiki and setting up a skeleton to attract new users to contribute more. I know personally the character pages I've been making are at times stub-like in quality and could be expanded, this is intentional mostly for speed (to get as much of the cast reflected as I learn of them) and also so people will want to change and add their own touches. Tyc 12:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you so much! As you can see...there is lots to do here, and being the busy middle schooler I am, I need lots of help. I made this wiki a long time ago but slowly it started to die due to me being the only person here, but some nice people have found my < ours now =D > wiki and helped out a bit. I still don't know much on work things here, so if you know anything let me know!! Llilmisscandycane♥ 18:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Weird Yes, I am apparently a sysop and a bureaucrat, although this is the first I've heard of it by checking the user rights out of curiosity. I don't think I was last year when you asked though. I apologize for the delay in replying about that. Anyway I wouldn't be too critical, on wikis people usually put in a body of work but it gets exhausting sometimes making edits so abandoning it for a recharge is common. That's one of the big benefits to communities and stuff like that. +y 00:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Query With this removal, is that going to be added back in some context once the template is fixed up? Barring inclusion in a template this info could be manually added as bullets or something. +y@talk 08:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC)